Warped
by Risari
Summary: (Runescape and Mabinogi crossover.) When a group of milletians find themselves stuck in the unfamiliar world of Gielinor, they must find a way to survive and get back home; a series of adventures follows them along the way.


_**A/N: This is my first crossover story. Even though I have been writing for years, this is the first fanfic that I've uploaded on here. I've never been fond of the idea of publishing any of my works online but I figured I could give it a try. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, I am familiar with Mabinogi; so terms and NPCs are going to be familiar to me. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Runescape. So I apologize in advance if I get any terms or anything related used incorrectly. (Which will not be seen in this chapter.)**_

_**Also, I will update irregularly; so don't expect there to be frequent updates on this story. Sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the idea. I do not own any characters except for Rinari.**_

_**Without further ado, here's chapter one of Warped!**_

* * *

"How does it feel to see them like this?"

The girl didn't even have to turn around to hear the smile coming from her master at his inquiry. It sickened her. She was about to make an angry remark when the crowd's immediate cheering stopped her from doing so. Rinari's gaze shifted downwards towards the gladiator ring. Her breathing stopped at the sight down below. The guards were bringing out a new row of prisoners out into the dirt ring. She wouldn't have been so shocked if the prisoners were mere strangers; people that she wouldn't care about. Unfortunately, fate decided to be a complete bitch to her.

Rinari's brown orbs hardened in pure disgust when she could clearly make out the identities of the prisoners down below. The prisoner in front of the line was a blonde haired, green eyed male. He had a somewhat built body, albeit more on the skinny side, all due to his intense training as a warrior. His arms and legs were bound by a pair of chains that were linked to the person behind him in line. Strangely, it seemed that the guards allowed him to keep his weapons; his twin swords were sheathed. The person behind the blonde was a blue haired elf girl. She was also bound from her arms and legs. The only thing that made her stand out from the other prisoners was her signature trinity staff that happened to be on her back. There was no mistaking who those two were; it was Rinari's guild leader, Kenyu and his wife, Aieyl.

Her stare shifted over to the duo behind the couple. A white haired female elf followed behind Aieyl. There was no mistaking her identity. To outsiders, with a mere glance, they wouldn't have been easily to differentiate between the two elves except by hair color. The only significant difference, despite the similar color schemes both elven women wore with their outfits, was the fact one had painted facial markings while the other didn't. There was absolutely no mistake that anyone could confuse one for the other, especially because the white haired elf carried a bow and arrow compared to Aieyl's trinity staff. Said bow was sheathed on her back holster that also contained her arrows. Only one person in the Luminiferous guild used bow and arrows as her signature weapon. It was Zeeroh, the mysterious archer from Filia.

Meanwhile, the person behind Zeeroh was another silver haired elf except male. Compared to Kenyu, he was very thin. That fact wasn't very surprising. Unlike Kenyu, his human counterpart in the guild, he didn't train in the art of melee combat. The differentiation this elven male had from the others was his purple triangular markings at the lower edges of his face. Another aspect of him that made the elven male different from his female elven companions was his role that he played in the guild. His signature healing wand was poking out from his side holster, moving from side to side as he took steps forward in the line. Rinari recognized him as Kenny, the only healer in the guild.

_How could they treat them like this?!_ Rinari's brown orbs darkened with anger. She took a step forward. The sudden clinging of the chains immediately reminded her of where she was. How could she have forgotten that she was brought against her will just as they were? The light, but dark, chuckle from the man behind her made the black haired girl silently curse. Of course. She was nothing more than amusement for him, a fate that unfortunately befell her friends as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The master of ceremonies' voice silenced the crowd with a simple gesture of his arm. He then gestured with his hand over to the four gladiators. "Today's match will begin with these four fine gladiators to be pitted in a fight of survival…" His voice held a tone of malicious glee. His idea of fun was shared by the crowd's loud cheering. Clearly, their blood lust couldn't wait to be satiated any longer.

The black knights moved over, one in front of Kenyu and the other in front of Kenny. They inserted a key, turning it in the slot. The chains fell to the ground with a loud cling. In a matter of seconds, another pair of chains also fell with a cling.

"Ow. Those chains were really tight." Kenny flinched at the sight of his wrists. They both had a circular, red mark. Clearly, the black knights had no patience to see if their prisoner was even decently comfortable with their bounds.

"Shut up, you filthy elf." One of the black knights angrily spat at him. This didn't sit well with Zeeroh. She immediately gave the black knight a dirty look. The black knight turned to her, "If it wasn't for the gladiator ring delaying your death, I would have gladly killed you myself." Before Zeeroh could make any sort of retaliation, the black knight went back to his comrade. Both knights disappeared into an empty space, leading to a hallway that separated them from the dangers of the arena. A metal door was brought down, effectively keeping out any potential escapees from heading towards that route.

"I share the same sentiment with that stupid black knight." Zeeroh rolled her eyes in annoyance. Kenny glanced at her with a worried look. This wasn't exactly the right time to focus her anger on someone that wasn't even worth the trouble. Their brief conversation was cut short with the booming voice of the master of ceremonies.

"Their opponent is…"

His hand gestured over to an empty space of the rock terrain across from the quartet. The crowd became dead silent. Back where she was standing, Rinari raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. She couldn't understand why the crowd suddenly ceased in their volume. Her silent question was answered; the distant rumbling of the earth beneath her feet caused her to gaze down at the floor. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but neither was the crowd. The murmurs of the crowd were becoming frantic until the rumbling grew louder and louder.

The sound seemed to follow a path, moving until it was present underneath the middle of the gladiator ring. On the pavement, a pair of glowing blue eyeballs flashed. A loud roar pierced the ears of everyone that was present as the dirt rose up from the rocky terrain, taking the form of a glowing dark blue creature. Its body was covered from top to bottom in dusty, yellow rock that was present, looking as if the creature had its own form of armor.

"Vorago!"

The crowd burst into another loud cheer.

Rinari gazed at the creature in shock. She was absolutely certain that her guild members were going to die; and it would have been all of her fault. Everything that was unfolding in front of her… if she lost them, the only person she could certainly blame was herself.

After all, she was the one that cast the spell that got them stuck in this unfortunate predicament. The memory was so clear and vivid that it was as if it almost happened yesterday.

* * *

The sound of a rooster crowing echoed out into the environment. The noise made its way to a two story complex located in the luxurious town of Emain Macha. A black haired girl woke up from her slumber. The shuffling of the bed sheets was the next thing heard as the girl stretched out in bed, yawning. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and glanced outside. The sky still cast a dark blue color, albeit, with small hints of a pink-like color. The black haired girl sighed, "It's not even morning yet." She rubbed the back of her head in a lazy manner, messing up her hair even more. She made up her bed before getting ready for the day to begin.

After taking a relaxing bath and making sure her hygiene was taken care of, the girl went over to her wooden drawer. Humming a tune that she instantly made up right then and there, she took out her uniform. It consisted of a normal red, puffy, long sleeved dress that a black apron was worn over. To complete the outfit, she placed on a lacy, red headdress that had very thin black bows on the side. It didn't matter if she wore the headdress correctly, after all, the ribbons matched her hair color. After placing on her footwear, which consisted of white slippers, she turned and glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

If her outfit hinted at any indication of what her occupation was, the girl wouldn't really deny it. It was true; she was just a lowly maid. She didn't mind that at all, though. Whether it was because of her strange obsession with the uniform or because she simply liked the idea of taking care of others, she wasn't entirely sure why she chose that job. All she knew was she loved it.

"Hm… it looks like I'll have to pick some fresh eggs." The black haired girl glanced over at the empty basket on the kitchen counter. With a sigh, the girl reached for the basket before heading out the back door where the hens were located.

Her morning routine consisted of regular household chores. Usually, she was the one that got up at the break of dawn (or even before) and had everything running in the house. Luckily, she made sure that she didn't forget even one single task because if that happened, everything would get out of order. However, even before she started doing her cleaning tasks, she always made sure she made enough food for the people that she served. She found the idea of someone cleaning, and then cooking, disgusting. After gathering enough for the household, the girl went back in and continued with her work.

In an hour, the house suddenly smelled like fresh eggs and bacon in the morning. The girl knew she was right on schedule when she heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Good morning, Rin!" Kenny greeted. Rinari gave a simple wave with the arm that wasn't occupied in acknowledgement. The elven male leaned over to see what she was cooking, "Oh. So _that's_ what I smelled." He heard his stomach give a growl of approval. After taking his seat at the dining table, Rinari went over to him with a fresh plate.

"Yep. Here you go." She went back to continue cooking. There were several minutes of silence between them until Kenny spoke.

"So how did your magic training go last night? Were you able to learn that new spell?" Even though Rinari's occupation is being a maid, she originally trained and pursued her studies in magic. Ever since she was first brought into the world of Erinn by Nao, guiding her through the Soul Stream, she had a love for magic. It wasn't surprising to others that she became a mage. Even though, she did learn the basic spells, she desired to learn each and every spell that she could think of or heard rumors about. However, the spells didn't come so easily to her. Sometimes, she would have to go and almost endanger her life by fighting vicious monsters that contained missing pages to the advanced spell books. It was appalling that she had to do so much work for just one measly page but, luckily, it was worth the struggle.

Some spells, however, required her to continue to try and try again until she perfected the spell. Those weren't as extreme to obtain but the only bad thing about them was the process would drag on for hours upon hours.

"It was ok. I did manage to learn the spell but it took forever." The black haired girl shook her head in disapproval. She still couldn't believe the duration of studying it required until she was finally able to get the spell right. Her statement was returned with a small laugh from the elven male.

"So you'll be visiting Finola in Tara today?" Kenny inquired. He was aware of Rinari's habit of visiting Finola to obtain more spell books from her library. It always happened right after she learned a new skill. He wasn't surprised when a simple nod of her head confirmed that. Their small moment of silence was then interrupted when more hurried footsteps rushed over.

"Morning, Rin Rin!"

"Morning, Rin!"

"Morning!"

Kenyu, Ryan and Aieyl went over to the dining table to take their respective seats. Once Rinari served them, she eagerly got a plate for herself and sat down in between Zeeroh and Kenny. This was how the morning was like when it came to living with the Luminiferous guild. They would chat with one another, to catch up on whatever happened in their lives, before the group each headed off to their respective jobs.

Kenyu's occupation was that of a merchant. Originally, he had spent a long duration of his time being a Royal Alchemist, helping other adventurers that were sent to Taillteann to complete shadow missions. Eventually, with time, the increase in demand for Royal Alchemists decreased. Kenyu resigned and decided to take up a job as a merchant. He would travel to far places with goods, sometimes not coming back for several days or even weeks, and encountered bandits along the way to the town where the goods were needed. He didn't have too much of a problem dealing with them. Once he did come back, however, he made an enormous amount of gold. It was quite prosperous in the amount; after all, that's how the guild was able to really afford their current residence.

Kenny, however, had a part time job at the local healer. He would usually help the renowned healer, Agnes, with the daily tasks. They were very simple delivery trips, albeit, Kenny would not be carrying precious goods like Kenyu. In return, Agnes would provide Kenny with stacks of holy waters. The holy water was an essential item in Erinn. Every adventurer needed them in order to ensure their items wouldn't be lost while in dungeons. With that in mind, Kenny opened up his own little shop in Dunbarton to make some decent amount of gold with holy waters. It didn't make much quickly but in the long wrong, it was something to do when he wasn't busy training his magic or healing abilities.

When it came to Aieyl, she also shared the same occupation as Kenyu. It wasn't really out of the need for gold. It was more of an excuse to spend time with her husband. Regardless, she also brought in more gold. After all, it was a win-win situation. However, when she wasn't needed for her merchant duties, she was always busy training her advanced ice magic.

Zeeroh, on the other hand, didn't possess a paying job of any sort. All she really did was travel from Uladh to Iria, the other continent, via boat, to gather herbs and create potions. It was time consuming, sometimes getting to the point where she wouldn't be back for days, at the most. The potions were necessary in the event that the guild wanted to do dungeon runs; however, it was especially necessary for Rinari. Even though she possessed mage skills, it didn't entirely mean that she was capable of defending herself against the stronger monsters. Evidently, she was the one in the guild who needed specific potions the most. Zeeroh didn't mind, though, doing the repetitive task. It gave her something to do after she had mastered her archery and bard skills. Heck, sometimes, even Zeeroh was used to provide musical entertainment for the guild. That was all of the jobs that Rinari specifically remembered that each person had in the guild.

"Actually, Kenyu, can you give me a ride to Tara?" Rinari inquired after she had finished washing all of the plates. The blonde made a gesture in approval. He was currently busy tying up the last of his shoes before heading out the door. Meanwhile, Zeeroh and Kenny waved at the others as they headed off to their respective jobs. Kenyu made one last check around the house to make sure everything was secure before stopping in front of the door where Aieyl was waiting. Once they gathered their goods and respective wagons, Rinari got on Kenyu's wagon.

"Alright, let's go."

With a small thrust of the reigns, the horses followed the order to pull the wagon into movement.

* * *

"Here we are." The clip clopping of the horse's hooves came to a complete silence. Rinari hopped off of the wagon, dusting her outfit off from the dirt. She turned to the blonde.

"Thanks for the ride!" She waved at him. Kenyu gave her a small nod before heading his way into Tara with Aieyl beside him. The clip clopping of the horse's hooves grew faint as the wagon's slowly fainted into the distance. Rinari turned on her heel and opened up the double doors into the Tara magic shop.

The instance she walked into the shop, she was met with a black haired girl. Her height was quite small compared to the average person. It was hard to believe that the magic shop owner was older than what she really looked. Even her hairstyle, which consisted of two small pig tails, fooled some customers into thinking she was actually a mere child. It annoyed the shop owner greatly. Regardless, her upset mood during the day was slightly lifted whenever Rinari visited.

"Hello, Finola! How are you?"

"I'm doing great." The black haired girl replied with a smile on her face. She went over to the stairs that were located in the corner of her shop, "So I guess you're here for a new spell, right?"

"Yep. You sure know me well." Rinari followed the small girl up the stairs where there were multiple shelves against the wall. Finola stopped in front of one of the book shelves and leaned over, pondering which book would be suitable for the mage.

"Well, of course. You're practically one of my regular customers." Finola adjusted her red glasses briefly before her grey orbs caught the sight of a particular tome. She let out an eager, "Ah ha!" before grabbing the tome out of its place. She dusted off the particles of dust on the book before handing it over to Rinari, "Here you go. This just recently came in."

Rinari opened up the black book and frowned when there was no exact title or _any_ wording of what type of spell that was contained in its pages. Finola noticed the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"This doesn't say what kind of spell it is or what it does." Rinari turned the book around to and opened it. After all, sometimes, the spell title was contained in the very back. However, much to her disappointment, her eyes were met with a blank page.

Finola waved her hand at Rinari, "Don't worry about it. Some of the books are like that. It must be a recent thing. After all, I had some customers complain about that before." She shrugged, leading the mage back down the stairs. Rinari went over to the counter.

"So it's the usual price, right?"

"Well…" Finola bit her lip, "Say. Why don't you take it? It's on the house."

Rinari raised an eyebrow at her. This wasn't exactly normal of Finola to act that way with regarding a tome; there was something she wasn't telling her.. Finola was practically an expert at everything concerning magic. The mage disregarded that thought before reluctantly saying, "Ok. I won't ask why but… I'll pay you back through some way."

"No, it's ok. Just take the book. You're very studious about magic, anyways. That's how you and I got along in the first place." Finola gave a small smile. Rinari shook her head disapprovingly.

"This isn't right. I'm supposed to-"

"Take the book. Don't worry about it." Feeling that the girl wasn't going to budge anytime soon, Rinari gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright. Fine." Rinari finally parted with the black tome in hand, waving at Finola. She closed the door to the magic shop with a sigh. It really bugged her to leave with something free. Even if she did deserve it by working hard or helping the person, it just wasn't fair. If something was worth money, she was willing to pay the cost. However… it was so strange seeing Finola react in that way. She glanced down at the black tome. What is she getting herself into that Finola isn't telling her? Rinari bit her lip at the thought. Well, there was only one way to figure that out.

* * *

"Alright. That's the final delivery for the day. You two can head home now." The goblin trade helper finished check marking the last items in the wagon. He continued scanning through his clipboard in hand, motioning for Aieyl and Kenyu to go off on their merry way.

Kenyu summoned his duo mount, yelling out the command for it to appear. A circular flash of light appeared in front of him before taking on the outline of a horse. Kenyu's horse took physical form, becoming visible in front of him. Kenyu hopped on the mount before extending his hand to Aieyl. She eagerly grabbed it and sat in the traditional female sitting position.

"So we're heading home?" Aieyl inquired, breaking the small silence between them. Kenyu maneuvered the horse over to the left side of the road in the town where it split into two.

"Not really. I just want to check up with Finola to make sure she didn't give Rin a destructive spell." After his statement, Aieyl didn't ask him anymore questions. It was quite plausible for his concern. After all, there was an incident that previously occurred when Rinari first learned a fire-based advanced skill. She ended up lighting the whole backyard on fire, almost lighting up all of the chickens and hens that the guild had. Kenyu had to practically buy more chickens to replace the ones that were burnt.

In a matter of minutes, the duo stopped in front of the Tara magical shop. Sure enough, they saw the petite girl closing up her double doors. Kenyu quickly hopped off of the horse and went over towards Finola.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I'm closed for the day."

"I don't want to buy anything. I need to ask you something."

"Sure." Finola placed her hands behind her back and leaned back on her heel. She wasn't really too comfortable with people abruptly interacting with her without any warning.

"Did you happen to give Rinari a dangerous tome?"

"…." The petite girl immediately stopped being in her usual cheery disposition. Her grey eyes didn't meet his out of shame, "Well… I."

"Just answer me, ok?" Kenyu's face contorted to an expression that showed genuine concern for his mage friend. He continued, "I don't want to go home and find out that you let her get a hold of a dangerous spell because she can't seem to really see the difference when it comes to tomes. Now." Kenyu abruptly grabbed the petite girl's shoulders and shook her, "What _did_ you give her?"

"I…." Finola flinched at the slight ounce of pain from Kenyu's grip. She knew she had done it now. At this rate, she was probably going to get harmed. She knew of Tara's official Royal Alchemist group. They weren't made up of any _average _alchemist user. They were the elite of their kind, and she had seen Kenyu's name from time to time when the new rankings were posted each month. Even with that information, it wouldn't help her situation.

"I… gave her a spell."

"Uh huh."

"But it's not meant to be used at _all_." Finola's eyes wandered somewhere else. She didn't want to see the blonde's face when she explained what the tome contained. Her disposition turned to one of fear when she continued, "It's… a teleportation spell. It's not just any normal one either. Once the spell is cast, the user teleports to an entirely different _world_. And it…" Her shoulders felt lighter now once Kenyu released his grip from her.

"That's all I needed to know." He quickly dashed over to his mount with Aieyl following behind.

Kenyu was running out of time.

* * *

"Guys, I'm home!" The slam of the door echoed in the two story complex. Rinari frowned when there was no reply back from upstairs. She sighed, closing the front door and kicked off her black shoes. The mage quietly went up the stairs with her tome in hand. She went into a separate room, next to hers. It was her magic training room. The room contained all of the necessary equipment needed to perform any kind of spell. The only problem was the fact that she had no storage of ingredients, if any spells needed them in the first place. It didn't make much of a difference to her, though.

Rinari went over to the small altar located in the corner of her room and placed the tome on there. Opening the black book, she quickly turned the pages, skimming through the contents. What immediately caught her eye was the word teleportation in big, bolded letters. She quietly pondered what kind of teleportation it was. There were several kinds in the mage world, you couldn't really write a book about teleportation without being specific. Most of them were pretty harmless with the only difference, in consideration, was the distance of the actual teleport. The tomes that contained that usually gave out the exact distance. However, when she placed her index finger on the part of the book that was supposed to have that information, she noticed there was a question mark.

"Huh. How strange. I wonder why this tome was even released if there's no accurate information about it." The black haired mage cocked her head to the side. This lack of important information made no sense whatsoever. She scratched the back of her head; her mind clearly hit a dead end. She was contemplating on doing some research when the door to her room opened.

"Hey, we're home!" Zeeroh opened the door with a grin on her face. Her eyes widened when she noticed Rinari was taking out her huge piles of books and placing them on a desk. Zeeroh went inside, "Oh… you're doing research, huh?"

"Yep. I just got a new tome today."

At that reply, Zeeroh immediately turned on her heel and went the other way, "Ok. I'll make sure that no one interrupts you." Rinari simply glanced up from her piles of books and gave her a look that said 'You're such a liar.'

"I promise, I swear."

"Ok, ok." The younger girl couldn't help but smile at the fact that Zeeroh was able to make her laugh, even a little bit. The door closed with a small click, leaving the mage alone. The silence was helpful, allowing her to keep her focus on what needed to be done. After all, she was well aware how side tracked her mind could be if she let it loose for some time.

* * *

The sound of the front door being slammed caused Zeeroh and Kenny to abruptly emerge from their respective rooms. They leaned over the small railing of the staircase as Kenyu and Aieyl quickly went up the stairs.

"Whoa! Where's the fire, Kenyu?" Zeeroh asked. She had never seen the blonde become this frustrated before. There were times when the blonde had his angry outbursts and took it out on everyone, which was bad in itself, but there were very rare times where the white elven female ever saw him behave… like _this_. It worried her.

"No time to explain. Where's Rin?"

"In her training room." Zeeroh replied. At that instance, the group heard Rinari's voice behind the door that led to said room.

"GIVE US A PLACE TO CALL HOME!" The tension broke when they clearly heard a loud boom, followed by the sound of something big being ripped up as if it were paper.

"Shit. We're too late."

Kenyu made a mad dash in the direction of the magic training room. The rest of the guild followed behind. Once he kicked open the door to the room, they were left utterly speechless.

The room looked as if a tornado had literally gone inside and destroyed _everything_ in there. Pieces of broken glass were laying on the floor, the desk that was against the left side of the wall happened to be caved in, all of the books that Rinari had in the shelves were damaged to the point where they weren't even recognizable, and finally there was what seemed to be a dark hole growing bigger and bigger against the right side of th-

_Wait. A black hole?!_

The dark, destructive spot grew in length to where it was big enough to engulf the mage that summoned it. Rinari was left speechless when the black hole suddenly started spurting out random bolts of lightning. The sound of thunder rumbled after each bolt was released. She felt as if gravity couldn't hold her body still for too long. The gravitational force of whatever she just summoned was greater than gravity itself, effectively pulling her but at a slow rate.

"Rin, do you even know what kind of spell you just _cast_?!" Kenyu yelled at her but to a futile attempt. The loud rumbling of the thunder made him hard to be heard.

"No, I don't! I don't know at all!" The mage screamed, close to sobbing; she _did_ know what exactly she casted but her emotional anxiety clearly made the information go over her head. Her breathing rate increased due to absolute fear. One of the things that she happened to be terrified of is Death, itself. Her death, to be exact. In Erinn, the chance of truly dying was very rare for the guild's kind; people that were born using the Soul Stream. The milletians. They weren't normal humans that have an actual life span. No, of course not. They were able to be reborn into anything they pleased (Yes, even gender as well) when they felt that they had no use for their current body for whatever reason. But this… this was too much for her to comprehend. She didn't have a moment where she thought she was going to die and _not _be reborn or saved. If she really had to choose, Rinari would definitely pick _this_ moment as _the_ near death experience; if she survived.

"Grab my hand!" The blonde quickly went forward and extended his arm to the black haired girl. She latched onto his arm, grabbing on to it for dear life. On the other arm, Zeeroh, Kenny and Aieyl were trying to pull Kenyu and Rinari back to safety in a dangerous game of tug-of-war. No matter how hard they pulled and pulled, Rinari couldn't help but glance back in worry. Her body was now almost near being entirely pulled towards whatever her demise would be. She finally made a decision.

"Let go of me!"

"Are you crazy?! We're not letting go of you!" Kenny's outburst caused the others to try to gain more strength against the gravitational pull. Their attempts were futile when suddenly, the hole enlarged to where it literally took the shape of the wall. Letting out her last scream, that the group could hear, Rinari was immediately tugged through the hole. However, because she didn't let go of Kenyu, he was _also _being dragged in with her, leading to a strange domino-like effect.

The last audible sounds that were heard from the room were the guild's screams.

In the next instance, the room was deathly silent.

They were gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright! So that was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
